i love you
by cassi-234
Summary: kim and jimmy together again can it last ?
1. Default Chapter

I love you  
  
Kim and jimmy are together again can it last?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jimmy ran up the stairs in fire house.  
  
"Hey guy's what's up" jimmy said opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water  
  
"Hey jimmy" Kim said walking up the stairs  
  
"Kim did the sitter bail on you again" lieu said noticing Joey who had just run up the stairs and was saying hi to jimmy  
  
"yeah she said she had a date she couldn't cancel, it sucks cuz it's the third time this week and my mom is working every night, so Joey will be here every night the rest of the week unless Erica decides watching Joey for me is more important than going on a date with randy jimmy you know who im talking about right" Kim said  
  
"yeah I know him, last week when I walked in my apartment she was making out with him on the couch and Joey was in his room playing playstaion .he told me that randy had come over at 8: 00 and when he'd gotten there Erica told Joey to go play some baby sitter don't you think" jimmy said picking Joey up  
  
"Jimmy you kidding Erica watched catie for us last week and randy was at our place when we got back" d.k said  
  
"Well then im not calling her back" Kim said 


	2. watching them

"boyd 55-3 pd resqusting back up at 103 and lexington" kims raido crackeled  
  
"alex lets go" kim yelled  
  
"im coming god whats wrong do you have to yell" alex said  
  
"sorry, jimmy watch joey please and no junk food" kim yelled  
  
"sure thing" jimmy yelled back  
  
"do you guy's have to yell" alex said  
  
"sorry" kim and jimmy yelled in unison  
  
about 10 mins later kim and alex came back to the staion.kim looked for joey as she walked into the kitchen  
  
"d.k where jimmy and joey" kim asked  
  
"did you look in the living room" d.k whispered  
  
"no alex and I just got back and why are you whispering" kim said  
  
"look in the livingromm at least I think that's where they are" d.k whispered as kim looked in the living room  
  
"aww how cute" she said  
  
"yeah they sat down right after you left and dozed off watching air bud golden receiver" d.k said  
  
"go figure jimmy's always's thought that movie was boaring" kim said  
  
"yeah I agree when ever we put in any airbud tape he's out in 5 mins" d.k laughed  
  
"now that I think of it that's the first movie we ever bought joey" kim said  
  
"we did you say we referring to when you and jimmy were together" d.k said as as a few of the guy's walked into the kitchen  
  
"yeah I think that's the first movie unanimated we bought him" kim said remembering the day they had gone into wall-mart and bought it for him. Kim then looked into the living room to see joey waking up  
  
"daddy are you awake" joey said quietly  
  
"yeah im awake what movie were we watching" jimmy sadi  
  
"you guy's were watching airbud golden reciver" d.k said  
  
"no wonder I fell asleep" jimmy said sittong the recliner in the up right postion so joey could get up off his lap 


	3. who gets joey tonight ?

Who gets joey tonight?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"yeah I agree with you" kim said walking over to joey  
  
"mommy im hungry" joey said in whiney voice  
  
"hey joey ill make you mac and chese if stop whining" d.k said from the kitchen  
  
"thank you" kim said as joey ran past her to the kitchen  
  
"kim who has joey tonight" jimmy said  
  
"its wedsday what do we do on wedsday jimmy think" kim said  
  
"alright ill be at your house by 11:30 maybe we can watch the rest of airbud tonight" jimmy said  
  
"no sorry tonight is playstation whats Friday jimmy what do we do on Friday's" kim said  
  
"okay we can watch on Friday"jimmy said as kims raido crackeled  
  
"boyd 55-3 little girl hurt in the park central east park east near the swings" kims raido said  
  
"hey alex hate to ruin your piece and quite but we got a call" kim said  
  
"boyd 55-3 responding little girl hurt in the park central park east eta 3 mins" kim said 


	4. jimmy will you stay?

"Boyd 55-3 responding little girl hurt in the park central park east eta 3 mins" Kim said as she and Alex hoped in bus Kim flipped on the lights a siren as Alex drove.  
  
"Hi did you call us" Alex said noticing a mother on a bench holding a little girl that had a cut on her arm  
  
"Yes, she fell off the swing and cut her arm some how" the women said  
  
"Okay it looks like she needs a band aid and she can go back to playing" Kim said putting a band aid on the little girls arm  
  
That was the last call they had had for a while. The guy's were getting board they had like 2 calls the whole shift the dumpsters across the street caught on fire and a kid climbed a tree and wouldn't come down but thanks to jimmy and D.k the kid was down in 5 mins  
  
11:30 kims apartment  
  
"joey what game are we gona play" jimmy said  
  
"you pick daddy I want to play baseball if that's what you want to do" joey said  
  
"sure why not I 've got mommy on my team" jimmy said as kim came over and sat down.  
  
"okay im the mets you're the Yankees deal" joey said  
  
"no way im not gona be the Yankees" kim said  
  
"okay red sox sound good kim" jimmy said  
  
"fine with me, I thought you hated the redsox" kim said  
  
"I do but since you hate the Yankees oh well" jimmy said  
  
"okay dad looks like in up first "joey said  
  
the game went on for like 2 hrs  
  
"joey you need to go to bed and your mom is already asleep motioning to kim who was sprawled out on the couch with her had on jimmy's lap  
  
"okay but you have to tuck me in daddy" joey said  
  
"okay ill be right there" jimmy said carfully moving kims head off of his lap.  
  
"good night joey" jimmy said  
  
"jimmy you want to stay here tonight" kim said softly as she woke up  
  
"sure ill stay" 


	5. what does she still have of mine ?

Chapter 5 what does she still have of mine?  
  
The next morning jimmy woke up in kims bed and she was sleeping next him. He got up and went into the living room to find joey sitting on the couch.  
  
"hey champ what are you up to" jimmy said looking at the tv to see what joey was watching  
  
"nothing just watching rugrats cuz there isn't anything else to do and its pooring outside in case you diddent notice" joey said looking up at jimmy who was looking out the window  
  
"looks like we cant play baseball today then" jimmy said looking back at joey who was frowning  
  
"do you have to work" joey said  
  
"no mom and I are both off today" jimmy said  
  
"good morning jimmy and joey" kim said then noticing what she had said  
  
"good morning kim" jimmy said as his cell started to ring.  
  
"hey d.k whats up" jimmy said answering his phone  
  
"you and joey want to come over it's just gona be me you and joey walsh is busy and Lombardo has family over and I dident boher to call doc or neito cuz I think there working" d.k said  
  
"yeah we'll be over in 10 mins oh and is catie home cuz kim has the day off and it wouldent be fair to leave her here by her self " jimmy said  
  
"yeah kim can come to why would I say no" d.k said  
  
"I knew you wouldent so i asked" jimmy said  
  
"that's fine cya" d.k said  
  
"bye" jimmy said flipping his phone closed  
  
"hey joey go get dressed were going to d.k's and kim your coming with us" jimmy said  
  
"okay but we'll have to stop at your place so you can change" kim said heading to her room to get dressed  
  
5 mins later she came out whereing dark blue leans and with an fdny t-shirt and a red fdny sweatshirt and her white sneakers  
  
"hey kim isn't that my sweat shirt" jimmy said  
  
"okay I admit it I took it from your locker when you had the day off iwas cold and I couldent get d.k to cough up an extra sweatshirt so I asked leiu for the combo to your locker and he gave it tome so itook your seatshirt and forgot to give it back" kim admittied  
  
"let me guess you have one of my shirts to" jimmy said  
  
"yeah actually im wearing the one I took when we first met each other" kim said laughing  
  
"oh you mean the one I gave you" 


	6. at dk's

Leigh is d.k's wife I made a mistake in the last chapter and called her catie

At d.k's

Ch 6

About 10 mins later Kim, jimmy and Joey had stopped at jimmy's so he could change and 5 mins later jimmy came back to the car in a blue fdny hoodie, an fdny t shirt and cargo shorts with a red fdny hat on backwards and blue adeas

"Can we get going" Kim said

"yeah lets go" jimmy said pulling out of his parking spot and heading towards d.k's house. about 5 mins later they pulled into his drive way

"hey jimmy, Joey and Kim Leigh's in the kitchen with catie" d.k said as Kim took her sneakers off and went to the kitchen

"well what do you want to do" jimmy said

"well we can play station, watch a movie or play Nintendo" d.k said

"I say we watch a movie" jimmy said

"yeah what movies do you have" Joey said

"I have field of dreams, all of the air bud movies, finding nemo, and just about anything else you want to watch" d.k said

"How about airbed 7th ining fetch" Joey said

"Sounds good to me but we better grab pillows and blankets and ask if the girls want to watch" jimmy said as d.k went to get Kim, Leigh and catie

"You guy's want to watch airbed 7th ining fetch with us jimmy already agreed to get pillows and blankets "d.k said

"Sure" Kim and Leigh said at the same time geting up from the kitchen table

"Do you think jimmy will fall asleep this time" Kim said laughing

"Probably" d.k said about 5 mins later everyone was watching the movie except for Kim and jimmy that were asleep on the couch. Kim had curled up next to him at the beginning of the movie and Joey was glued to the TV sitting on the floor next to d.k Leigh had taken catie upstairs to put her down for her knap. Leigh had just come down stairs when Kim had waked up.

"Hey sleepy head did you happen to notice that you fell asleep by" d.k said laughing as Kim glared at him

"Yeah it's quite peaceful on the couch next to a sleeping jimmy" Kim said as she sat up on the couch

"Umm d.k turn it down I wane sleep" jimmy said as he stirred slightly

"sure buddy but you guy's might wana get going it's like 6:30 or something and you said something about your brother's family coming up to visit" d.k said

"yeah there coming for the week so im gonad have 3 kids Joey in my apartment and those kids are hi strung and they scream if you don't give them what they want" jimmy said

"Sound familiar Joey was like that when he 4/2 jimmy and isn't sierra gona be 12 this year and her birthday is coming up this week" Kim said as Joey turned to look at her

"Yeah sierra's gona be 12 anybody know what to get her" jimmy said

"Yeah I'll take her to the mall for you so you can just cough up $ 200.00 dollars and were set" Kim said

"Sure that will be a nice present I gave Aunt Kim $200.00 dollars for you to spend that's a nice gift Kim real nice" jimmy said

"Hey that's what my aunt and uncle did for me when I turned 12" Kim said

"Yeah and I got a lousy $20.00 bill for my 12th birthday" d.k said

"Hey it's better than an itchy sweater that you promes to were because your aunt thought you would like it" Leigh said laughing as catie started to scream

"I'll go get her for you" Kim said getting up

"Have fun and thanks" d.k said

"No problem I love little kids "Kim said as she went up the stairs

"So jimmy how old are your brothers kids" d.k said trying to remember the last time jimmy had told him.

"Calie's 4 1/2, Jocelyn is 1 1/2 I think and seira's 11 but she's gona be 12 this week sometime" jimmy said as Kim came down holding catie

"Here you go d.k she's the sweetest little thing on earth and she's an angel" Kim said sitting down next to jimmy and trying to get into the conversation after handing catie to d.k.

"I just asked jimmy how old his brothers kids are and he told me doesn't you sister have kids Kim" d.k said

"Who Melanie no she's dating but yeah lacey does she has 3 boy's and a girl" Kim said

"There like 12, 11, 10 and 9 right" d.k said

"No your thinking of Alyssa she has a 12,11,10 and 9 year old lacey has a 2 year old, a 4 year old and a 6 year old" Kim said looking at the expression on d.ks face

"oh I thought you only had 2 sisters I forgot about Alyssa man and that's bad I cant believe I couldn't remember her name she's married to brad right " d.k said

"yeah and lacey is married to Ryan ,Mel's dating some guy Trevor maybe I think that's his name whatever his name is went to school with jimmy same class or maybe after him im not sure" Kim said

"Don't you have a brother matt" d.k said still trying to think if Kim had another brother as well. He knew her family was somewhat big

"yeah and I have another brother brain who got married like 2 years ago and has 1 year old and matt has a 3 year old and a 5 year old" Kim said

"All boy's or do they have girls" d.k said

"Brain has a daughter liana and matt has 2 boys Eric and Johnny" Kim said standing up waiting for jimmy

"God your family's huge" d.k said standing up to walk jimmy, Kim and Joey to the door.

"Bye guy's cya at work" d.k said

"Joey ready to see your cousins" jimmy said


	7. memories and flash backs

I love you ch 7  
  
Title flashbacks and memories  
  
Kim, jimmy and Joey are driving back from d.k when Kim notices jimmy is deep in thought  
  
Jimmy's thoughts  
  
flash back when Kim and jimmy met  
  
Jimmy and Lombardo are walking around Atlantic City when they spot Kim and her friend allied sitting at a table on the patio of a restaurant  
  
"Hey Joe did you see those girls" jimmy said eye's widened  
  
"Yeah let's go say hi and see if they want to get drinks or something later" Joe said smiling as they made there way to edge of the patio  
  
"Hey ladies im jimmy and this is my pal Joe" jimmy said smiling  
  
"Your point is we know what you want we have eyes and saw you looking at us" Kim said  
  
"You guy's want to go out for drinks or something tonight" jimmy said  
  
"With you let us think about it" Kim said turning to Allie  
  
"Umm no were busy how bout tomorrow right here at 8:00" Kim said  
  
"Okay but I know you're doing this to avoid us cuz you have a boyfriend or a so called long distance relationship" jimmy said glancing at Joe  
  
"Yeah and no" Kim said  
  
"Same here" Allie said  
  
"oh darn to bad were both single" jimmy lied straight through his teeth the truth was he had been dating his girlfriend Liz since high school and they were going to move in with each other. Joe then jabbed his elbow into jimmy's side  
  
"Don't lie I know you love Liz and you know I love Kylie jimmy" Joe said angrily  
  
"Ouch jease I need I break from Liz she's driving me crazy right now about moving the boxes from her apt to mine" jimmy said agitated that Joe would ruin his perfectly good lie  
  
"Jease lets forget about tomorrow well see you around" Kim said  
  
"Okay whatever cya around me guess where are you from" jimmy said  
  
"new York City" Kim said  
  
"Yeah so are we what's your job" jimmy asked  
  
"Im medic and allies a waitress" Kim said  
  
"Oh what station" jimmy asked "Im transferring to the 55 next week Kim said  
  
"oh I work there what shift are you on' jimmy asked  
  
"Third shift you" Kim said  
  
"Same here" jimmy said  
  
"Nice to know that I get to see you everyday starting next week" Kim said  
  
end flash back   
  
Present time  
  
"Hey jimmy you okay you seem zoned" Kim said  
  
"Fine remembering how we met and you told me off" jimmy said  
  
"Yeah and it didn't work I broke up with Jason for you and you broke up Liz for me" Kim said  
  
"yeah but Liz was inboxes I only dated her cuz I was captain of the football team and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad and she liked me more then I liked her" jimmy said  
  
"Uh jimmy pull over" Kim said  
  
"Okay now I see a squad behind us jimmy said pulling over and watching a bosco got out  
  
"Shoot Kim its boscorelli" jimmy said  
  
"I thought that was you speeding what's with it Doherty first a few parking tickets and now a speeding ticket 75 in a 50 mile per hr zone" bosco said  
  
"You know what im not in the mood here's my license and registration and yes this is my car not Kims"jimmy said  
  
"Thank you and I'll be right back  
  
"God I hate having personalized license plates" jimmy groaned as bosco came back  
  
"Cya in court buddy and Kim if I were you I would testify as a witness" bosco said  
  
"Whatever" Kim said as they pulled off what does your license plate say any way  
  
"eng55L678" jimmy said  
  
"Oh mine are like L67855medic or something I don't honestly know" Kim said  
  
"Oh I hate my plates cuz when I get pulled over they know what station I work at and im a fire fighter it sucks" jimmy said but Kim was deep in thought  
  
flash back when Kim and jimmy get married Kims thoughts  
  
(Lieu is the one who walks Kim down the aisle) Jimmy stood at the end of the aisle waiting to see his bride but to most of his friends surprise his bride was not Liz Richards his high school sweet heart his bride was Kimberly Michelle Zambrano  
  
the organist started to play here comes the bride as Kim stepped in to the aisle in a white strapless wedding gown and white high heel sandals her brides modes where wearing strapless dresses with a white top and periwinkle bottom with white high heels on her jr brides made was her moms friends niece who was 13 and Kim had known her since she was little her dress was light blues with spaghetti straps and her shoes were white semi high heel sandals kims flower girl was sierra who was 2 she had on a light blue dress with sleeves and light blue buckle shoes to see kims dress click here ?stid=1333&prodgroup=10 (The guy's were in uniform)  
  
"Who gives these women to be with this man on this day" the priest said  
  
"I do" lieu Johnson said giving Kim a hug and letting her take jimmy's hand  
  
"Do you James Mathew Doherty take Kimberly Michelle zambrano to be your wife" the priest said  
  
"I do" jimmy said  
  
"if so repeat after me I James take you Kimberly to be my wife in sickness and in health , I will support you when you cry ,smile when you smile, when you frown till death do us part" the priest said  
  
"I James take you Kimberly to be my wife in sickness and in health; I will support you when you cry, smile when you smile, and frown when you frown till death do us part "jimmy said  
  
"Do you Kimberly Michelle zambrano take James Mathew Doherty to be your husband" the priest said  
  
"I do "Kim said  
  
"if so repeat after me I Kimberly take you James to be my husband in sickness and in health, I will support you when you cry, when you smile, when you frown till death do us part" the priest said  
  
"I Kimberly take you James to be my husband in sickness and in health, I will support you when you cry, when you smile, when you frown till death do us part" Kim said  
  
"Now for there vows Kim and jimmy have wrote there own wedding vow's" the priest said  
  
"Kim since the day we met in Atlantic city I knew you were the right person, I loved the way you told me off it made me laugh and it made me cry, I broke up with someone else just for you I'll alias's remember how we met" jimmy said  
  
"jimmy I have loved you since the 2nd time we met when I walked into the firehouse looking for lieutenant Johnson and ran into me by accident I was embarrassed as all get out when I noticed who I had knocked to the ground it made me feel bad and to this day I'll always remember that" Kim said  
  
"Now for the exchanging of the rings, Joe the rings please "the priest said Kim and jimmy exchanged rings and the priest said "with power invested in me by the name of god and the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife jimmy you may kiss your bride" the priest said  
  
Kim and jimmy had there wedding reception in d.k's back yard. They rode to the house via fire truck "Ladies and gentle men it is my pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. James Doherty" D.k. said As Kim and jimmy walked through sliding glass doors of d.k's house. "okay im jimmy's best friend Joe and I was his best man, jimmy I just want to say congrats on your wedding you have obviously found the women of your dreams and it makes happy to see you married to Kim and not someone else still remember having to elbow you to tell Kim and allie the truth that day and if it hadn't been for that she probably wouldn't have tried to tell you off and then finding out that she would have to work with you "Lombardo said  
  
"I remember when jimmy walked into the fire house strait from the academy when you were 19 ½ and about 3 months later Kim walked through the door and you guy's hit it off and I remember standing there and hearing you tell her you dumped Liz because she was cheating on you with some guy and you found out. Kim felt bad and ended up dumping Jason because he wanted to go to school in California and wanted her to go she said no and dumped him right there in front of all the guy's in the station who were in the room and they all looked at her and then glared at him with looks saying get out of here before I kick your butt you loser" lieu said  
  
"Kim I remember meeting jimmy and Joe in Atlantic city and then the next thing we knew we were jump starting jimmy's car in the parking lot of our hotel when it looked like they needed help and we found out that they were in same hotel as them, we also followed them back to nyc so we wouldn't get lost trying to get home" allie said  
  
Back in present time  
  
"Yo kimmy you okay what were you thinking about "jimmy said  
  
"Our wedding day "Kim said  
  
Flash back to when Kim broke up with Jason Kims thoughts  
  
"can I help you" walsh said noticing a guy had just walked into the garage of the fire staion  
  
"im looking for a kimberly zambrano" jason said  
  
"you mean kim you jerk kim said coming up behind him because she had heard his voice when she and boby had gotten out of the bus.  
  
"kimberly darling I dident know you were there" jason said  
  
"hey you 2 take it inside I don't want to hear it, boby make sure the guy's know that they are coming up "walsh said  
  
"fine jasonj you want to talk let's go inside" kim said as they walked into the fire house and up right out side lieus office door which was open and kim knew it was the best place to fight with jason because then all of the guy's could here it  
  
"kimberly I want you to come with me to California I don't want me there and you here "jason said as kim slugged him the stomach  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT INFRONT OF ANYONE OR ANYBODY IN THIS FIRE STAION GOT IT" kikm yelled striking everyones attentionincluding walsh who was down stairs.  
  
"WHY I ALWAYS DO AND YOU NEVER CARE" jason yelled down stairs in the garage walsh was getting worried that there argument might get worse "hey bosco you want to come here we've got our selves a nice fight up stairs and I don't think that guy's gona last much longer without snaping at somebody" walsh said  
  
"central this is 55-david we are monitering a domestic dispute on the corner of king and arther" bosco said to his raido  
  
"10- 4 david "his raido said back as he headed upstairs to see what was going on he could already hear kim yelling at jason  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF WE ARE OUT TO DINNER BUT I CARE NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU CALLING ME THAT INFRONT OF EVERYONE CALL ME KIM AND THAT'S FINAL" kim yelled  
  
"YO ZAMBRANO PIPE DOWN YOUR GONA BLOW MY EAR DRUMS" boso yelled  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS IT 'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM IT'S MINE AND KIMBERLY'S" jason yelled  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT,ONE MORE TIME AND WERE THROUGH" kim yelled as boby jumped in front of her to block a punch jason was going to throw  
  
"THAT'S IT PAL YOUR UNDER AREST FOR ASLUT OF A CITY EMPLOYE" bosco yelled cuffing jason  
  
"jason that's it were through "kim said trying not to laugh at the look on leutenet johnson's face  
  
"you said if -" jason got interrupted by jimmy  
  
"I don't care what she said she dosent want to talk to or see you anymore" jimmy said as bosco gave jason his rights as he walked down the stairs and across the street  
  
"boscorelli" swaersky yelled  
  
"yes sir" bosco asked  
  
"whats he in for" swearsky asked  
  
"aslut of a city employee he went to punch kim and instead hit boby "bosco said  
  
"looks like his aim is off by a little bit" swaersky said as bosco took jason down to a cell  
  
"damn yokes this is a lot of paper work "bosco groaned as they started to fill it out  
  
end flash back 


	8. ch 7 link

Ch 7 i cant get the link to work if i could i would have posted it here but it wont work at all my computer hates me and it wont let the link work i guess :( im sorry 


End file.
